Girlfriend
by Dark.And.Light.Intertwined
Summary: So what happens when Hermione is finally fed up with hiding her and Draco's relationship? She sings about it of course! It's rated T simply for language usage. HGDM


This is based around Avril Lavignes new single, "Girlfriend".

**I'm just having fun with it.**

**disclaimer: no. i have never owned harry potter. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **  
**

Hermione walked confidently onto the stage setup in the Great Hall. She was completely prepared, and absolutely ready. She swiftly started to clap her hands with the rest of her band with a stern look on her face, looking at simply one person.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_.

And yes. She was serious. It was time to embarrass the shit out of Pansy, and let the rest of the world know she had been screwing her boyfriend behind her back this whole time.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me.  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret.  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend._

Hermione jumped off the front of the stage and started walking straight towards Draco, only to his mortification. She stopped and stood right in front of him continuing the song.

_You're so fine.  
I want you mine.  
You're so delicious.  
I think about ya all the time.  
You're so addictive.  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious.  
And Hell Yeah.  
I'm the motherfucking princess.  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right._

She swung herself around to face the stage and the rest of the crowd again.

_She's like so whatever.  
You could do so much better.  
I think we should get together now.  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

And then she started jumping up and down to everyone's amazement.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me.  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret.  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend._

She started to walk towards Pansy now, and started to sing in her face. Hermione being completely _bitchy_ today!

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me.  
And even when you look away I know you think of me.  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again.  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear.  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear.  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again!_

_She's like so whatever.  
You could do so much better.  
I think we should get together now.  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Hermione began to jump up and down again, this time everyone following her lead.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me.  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret.  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend._

Now Hermione made her way back over to Draco, forcing him to walk backwards until he ran into something and tripped over himself and fell backwards onto the floor. Hermione let her guitar hang freely and started to clap her hands with the beat.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger.  
Cause' I can, cause' I can do it better.  
There's no other.  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid.  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

She continued walking towards where Draco was lying on the floor and stepped on his stomach with a combat boot clad foot.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger.  
Cause' I can, cause' I can do it better.  
There's no other.  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid.  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

She pushed him away with her foot as she turned around and started to walk back towards the stage. As she made it back to the mic she took a hold of her guitar once more and started to jump up and down.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend._

_No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me.  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret.  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend._

_No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend._

_No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_No way!  
_

_Hey yea!_

_No way! No way!_

_Hey, Hey!_

Hermione ended the song abruptly, breathing heavily into the mic before her.

"How's _that_ for tellin' people?"

And then she tossed her guitar to a fellow band member, hopped off the stage, and kicked Draco in the side (who was still lying on the floor in disbelief) on her way out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well hopefully that was somewhat entertaining!

SO. Should this stay a one-shot, or would you me to make this into a full-blown fic?

**REVIEW AND TELL ME!**


End file.
